


Yuukanen Basketball!AU

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, F/F, keyakizaka46 - Freeform, yuukanen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: Based on the Infamous gif from this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDC8xnoePM0Every femslash ship should have at least one story dedicated to it imoYuukanen Basketball!AUI am by no means an expert on basketball or any other types of sport so please bear that in mind. Otherwise, please enjoy~





	Yuukanen Basketball!AU

Moriya Akane stood, grinning on her front porch and breathed in the crisp morning air.

"Today is going to be a great day" she thought to herself as she bounded off the steps with a spring in her step, smiling and waving at her elderly next door neighbor who waved in return.

While walking down the driveway she mentally planned out her schedule for the day.

First she'll drop by her favorite juice bar to grab her favorite power drink, then she'll go to the gym for a short run on her favorite treadmill and finally she'll meet up with her teammates for basketball practice on her favorite court at the community center.

There will be a friendly game between her school and another school next week. Although she's more than confident that her team will win, it won't hurt to put in a few extra hours of practice. After all practice makes perfect.

"Yup, it's going to be a great day indeed", she nodded to herself and readjusted her duffel bag a bit more securely on her shoulder.

She walked briskly down the road, humming her favorite song contently and after a few minutes she could see her favorite juice bar on the horizon. While daydreaming about getting her hands on her drink she saw a tall, black-haired, pretty girl rushing towards the bar.

BAM!

The girl slammed into the automatic glass door.

Akane didn't know if she should pity her for the embarrassment or laugh at the girl's misfortune.

She chose the latter.

The girl rubbed her probably sore forehead and looked around for any spectators, not noticing the doubled-over form of Akane who was shamelessly letting loose great peals of laughter in the background.

The girl quickly dusted off her clothing and rushed into the bar.

Akane wiped away her amused tears and let loose a final giggle.

"Pretty but what an idiot"

She snorted then walked towards the door and waited for the automatic glass door to open before stepping into the bar.

"Hello Akanen"

"Hey Yuipon"

Kobayashi Yui stood behind the cash register, absentmindedly greeting Akane while handing out 3 extra-large cups of smoothies to a customer. Akane came and stood behind the customer who suddenly turned around and came face to face with her.

Oh, it was the pretty idiot girl. The very, very pretty idiot girl she should add.

Hot damn she's hot! Long silky jet-black hair, fair skin and high cheekbones, and the legs oh my god the legs!

She was taller than her by a few inches and slender. The definition of tall, fair and pretty, totally her type.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Get it together Moriya, your gayness is showing!"

She was snapped out of her stupor when the girl cleared her throat and ducked her head and squeaked a flustered 'excuse me' before darting out of the door. Akane could have sworn she saw the girl's cheeks redden.

"Damn Moriya, contain the gay why don't you?" Imaizumi Yui quipped, grinning wolfishly from behind the counter.

"Let me give you the run down on our new customer. She's pretty, polite, super nice and gentle unlike yours truly", Imaizumi smirked at Akane's direction clearly teasing the girl.

"Shut up squirt and I wasn't THAT interested in her. Did you know she actually slammed face first into your front door just now? The girl's a natural airhead"

"We did and that's totally a plus one on my 'adorkable girl' list though. Plus you two would be THE perfect match! Do I hear beauty and the beast anyone? With you being the beast of course"

Akane gritted her teeth in annoyance and tried to make a grab for Imaizumi over the counter who skillfully dodged and weaved her way out of Akane's reach and hid behind Kobayashi. Kobayashi could only roll her eyes at her friends' childish antics. Akane huffed, fixing her haphazard clothing courtesy of the scuffle and smoothed out her hair.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally the beauty here"

"coughcoughnarcissisticbitchcoughcough"

She glared at the girl then smiled sheepishly at Kobayashi and proceeded to order her favorite drink.

"The usual please Yuipon and with extra kale, love you thanks"

"Err sorry Akanen, the girl before you finished our last batch of kale in her order"

"What?! But-but..nobody here likes kale more than I do!"

"Well apparently not anymore, she ordered like 3 extra-large cups of our special power smoothie and requested for extra kale in each cup"

Akane's lower eye lid twitched in annoyance.

"Soul maaaaates~"

Imaizumi said in a sing-song voice while peeking from the doorway of the storage room.

Akane felt her entire body twitch in response.

She steeled herself and took a deep breath, no use getting irritated over a drink.

"Fine, I'll just have the usual minus the kale"

"Coming right up!"

Akane crossed her arms and grumbled to herself while waiting for her drink to be prepared. "What a way to start the day. Seriously, as far as I know I'm the only one who can stomach kale. Is this karma? It's totally karma isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at her just now. Good thing she was cute though."

"Akanen? Your drink's ready"

"Oh thanks Yuipon"

"Sorry about not having kale today, I'll tell Mr.Tsuchida to order an extra box for tomorrow's stock"

"Aw that's sweet of you Yuipon, sometimes I wonder how someone sweet like you could be friends with the devil's spawn over there"

"Hey! You love me anyways. Who else is going to help unwound your uptight ass huh?" shouted Imaizumi, poking her head out from the storage room.

"Yeah yeah, the feeling's mutual squirt", Akane smiled good-naturedly, she really did love them both even Imaizumi and her smartass mouth.

"See you guys at practice!"

Akane left the store and headed for her next destination, the gym. At least she can be sure that nobody would be using her favorite treadmill, she had made sure of that herself by glaring at all the other gym members who dared to step onto her treadmill until everybody got the memo to leave her treadmill alone. After a brief 10 minute walk, she eventually reached the gym.

Once inside, she gave a quick greeting to the receptionist before quickly heading into the locker rooms to change.

Standing in front of the mirror, she gave herself a brief once-over.

"Damn girl that's one fine ass", she smirked to herself.

People might say that she's head over heels for herself but hey, she worked hard for the body and face that she has today, it's only fair for her to admire herself once in a while. She nodded in satisfaction and left the locker room.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Someone,

 _Someone_ ,

was on her treadmill.

 _Her_ treadmill.

She tried to act nonchalant even when she was fuming inside as she approached another treadmill, next to the culprit. As she casually stretched, she tried to spy from the corner of her eye who the culprit was and she almost choked on her saliva when she saw who it was.

It was _her_.

The tall and pretty but idiotic and now a pain in the ass girl from the juice bar.

Oh karma really is biting Akane hard on the ass today.

Said girl was currently walking leisurely on her favorite treadmill, ears plugged in with a pair of expensive looking earphones, wearing what looks like the latest in sports apparel too.

"Damn. She's rich too?"

"Well who cares if she's rich and hot, she's on MY treadmill and I'll be damned if I don't do something about it"

Akane thought to herself as she stepped up onto the treadmill and set the pace at 5.6MPH, higher than the girl was currently walking on. Fine, if she wants to play then let's play.

Suddenly, the girl beside her upped the pace to 6 MPH.

"The hell? The pretty idiot's actually asking for a race. Fine, I'll give her a race alright"

This went on until they both reached 8MPH.

Akane was red-faced and sweating buckets while the girl beside her was unfazed by the speed, pony-tail bouncing with each step and not only that she was smiling the whole time! All poise and smiles, the nerve of that girl.

Akane could feel her muscles burning with the effort to keep pace but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She's always been stubborn and competitive even if the consequences bit her in the ass more often than not.

Mercifully the prissy and pretty idiot girl slowed her pace and stopped altogether, wiping her face with a face towel nonchalantly as if she hadn't just entered a competition to outpace Akane. She waited until the girl left for the locker room before stopping her run and collapsed in a heap beside the treadmill, gasping for breath. She'd never ran that fast before and she's so going to regret it at practice later.

"Damn that girl, first she finished my kale then she took over my treadmill? This girl's looking for a fight, I don't care if she's gorgeous, rich and tall with legs that go on and on and with her pretty eyes....."

Damn it.

The thought of the girl is making Akane scatterbrained and she hates feeling that way. She prides in her ability to stay focused and composed, she didn't get the nickname 'sergeant' for nothing.

Right now her competitive side is wishing for her to hunt her down and demand a rematch while the other side of her is also wishing for her to hunt her down but so that she could get her number and maybe screw her senseless afterwards. Nevertheless, what she had hoped to be a great day turned out to be pretty crappy.

Akane groaned and stood up stretching.

"Great, I forgot I have basketball practice in 30 minutes. I'm starting to really regret doing that race"

She winced feeling her leg muscles tighten with each step she took. Hopefully, a hot shower could help ease the pain a bit. After a 15 minute shower, she quickly packed her things and headed for the court.

"At least the chances of meeting the girl again at the basketball court would be slim to none." she thought to herself.

Boy, was she wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

 "What do you mean you booked the court too?!"

"Well like I said, the groundskeeper said that the court was big enough for both of our teams to practice separately and we figured why not right?"

Akane could feel a vein pulsing madly on her temple, gritting her teeth, she glared at the freaking tall beanpole of a girl in front of her.

"Listen here you, we've always got dibs on the court first and we never share so unless you value your pretty little head I'd suggest you skedaddle out of here"

"Easy sergeant, it shouldn't be a problem to share the court right? There's two sets of hoops and courts here and we've always only used one set for practice"

Hirate Yurina tried to reason out with her fuming captain, ever since she arrived at the court she had been in a bad mood. Usually Akane was a reasonable person but something must have ticked her off today to make her go all berserk at the slightest provocation. Akane took a deep breath and tried to control her ire. Hirate was right, she was being a bit childish and now she felt guilty over her outburst.

"You're right, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. Everything's just too overwhelming right now"

"Hey it's cool, we're totally chill...oh hey there's our captain!"

A girl was rushing over towards them and to Akane's horror it was the prissy and pretty idiot girl who was currently the bane of her existence.

This is definitely not coincidental.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She rushed towards them and doubled over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Did I miss anything important Habu?"

"Chill, we were waiting for you that's all oh and looks like we'll be practicing alongside another team today"

The tall girl, Habu Mizuho gestured towards Akane and the rest of her team.

The girl then looked towards Akane and for a moment Akane thought she could see a spark of recognition flash before the girl's eyes before putting on a mask of polite indifference.

"Oh she definitely recognized me there but she's being indifferent about it. What's the deal with this girl?"

Akane could feel her temper rearing its ugly head again but she fought it down and kept a blank face on.

"Hello, I am the captain for the other team. Nice to meet you", the girl gave Akane a warm smile which Akane returned loathingly with narrowed eyes.

A sudden tension filled the room as the two captains sized each other up or more like Akane was the one who was actually doing it while the other girl was smiling serenely at her unaware of the animosity directed towards her. Oh how she would love to wipe that sickening sweet smile off her gorgeous face, preferably with her own lips of course.

"Stop it Moriya! She's the enemy, you're not supposed to LIKE her!"

At the moment Akane's fighting a mini battle in her own head.

Her libido vs her stubborn competitive ass.

It's currently at a standstill.

"Well I guess that settles it, we'll take the court on the right and you guys can take the one on the left. Deal?"

Hirate, Akane's vice-captain took charge, sensing the sudden weird tension in the court.

As both teams went to their respective sides, Akane couldn't help but feel as if someone was observing her. She looked behind her and saw the pretty girl gazing longingly at her but quickly turned away once she was discovered by Akane. Akane narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided to let it slide.

For now.

While warming up she spotted Imaizumi and Kobayashi entering the court and quickly walked to them, grabbed Imaizumi by the sleeve and dragged her to a secluded corner leaving a flabbergasted Kobayashi behind.

"Ok squirt, spill. Tell me everything you know about that girl", Akane directed Imaizumi's head towards the girl in question who was currently doing warm-ups with her teammates.

"Oh hey its kale girl, what so now you've finally decided to take my advice and actually try to hit on her?"

"Imaizumiiii...."

"Ok ok! Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a twist. All I know is her surname is Sugai and she plays basketball for another school. Super nice and super gorgeous and probably super rich too judging from the handbag and clothes she wears. This morning was actually the first time she dropped by the juice bar. She said she wanted to try and see what kale tasted like."

"That's it?"

"Huh, come to think of it, I think I've seen her walking around and staring inside a few times outside the juice bar but she never entered."

Suddenly Imaizumi widened her eyes comically as she came to a sudden realization.

"You! I think she was staring at you! She was outside every time you came to the bar and scurried off when you got outside. Damn, I wouldn't mind getting stalked by a hottie like her..."

Akane zoned out of Imaizumi's incessant chatter and began having her own monologue inside her head.

"So she's been stalking me all this time, but why?"

"Could she be interested in me too?"

"Kyaaa!"

"But that's just wishful thinking, I mean she was pretty competitive back on the treadmills in the gym"

"No, wait...she's a captain for another basketball team"

"Could it be...she knew I was also a basketball captain and stalked me to see my weaknesses!"

"That's it!"

"Oh you sneaky little devil you, trying to dazzle me with your stupidly pretty face. Well not anymore you won't, for this captain has managed to caught on to your deceptive ways and for the sake of the team I won't let you blind me further!"

Proud of herself for having been struck by an epiphany, Akane gathered Imaizumi into her arms and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"I think I know what she's doing, she's trying to find out our team's weaknesses through me! Well as a good captain, I won't let her gorgeousness blind me from her deceptive intentions!"

"Wai- no, I don't think-"

"Thanks squirt! I owe you one!"

And with that, Akane left with a flourish, leaving a dumbfounded Imaizumi who could only sigh in frustration.

"I think she has a crush on you, you blind idiot."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Akane sat at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal while reflecting on yesterday's practice. Today, she had received a text from their coach Mr.Sawabe that they would be playing a friendly game against the school that Sugai's team was in so she had spent the better part of the morning trying to remember the way the girl played.

The pretty stalker girl, Sugai-san, was actually pretty good. She was agile and fast plus she's a shooting guard as opposed to Akane who's the point guard. If her suspicions were true then Sugai is probably going to be a worthy rival. She had to admit that the girl was a dedicated captain, taking the initiative to stalk her for weaknesses before a game is something admirable in Akane's books.

"Tall, hot, dedicated and nice, what else are you hiding behind that prim and proper exterior Sugai-san?"

"Well, I'll probably know more once we play against each other this coming Friday"

Akane smirked to herself, "It's been a long time since I've encountered a worthy adversary, let's see if you're actually worth my time".

 

 

* * *

 

 "Alright gather up everyone!"

It was the day of the competition and everyone was pumped up to play. The hall was buzzing with activity while spectators were already filing in and filling the seats. Mr.Sawabe, their team coach had gathered everyone to discuss their game plan. Even if it's only a friendly game, everyone took it very seriously.

Akane half-heartedly listened to the coach's instructions, she was more preoccupied with trying to take a peek at Sugai on the other side of the court and she was looking as gorgeous as ever.

Her hair was tied into a high pony-tail which helped to accentuate her high cheekbones. Her shorts barely covered the milky expanse of her long legs and Akane had to force herself to not drool at the sight. She's starting to think she might have a leg fetish.

"Moriya!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to keep an eye and guard their point guard, number 11 Sugai."

"That I can do coach, that I can do"

Akane had looked forward to assess what the girl was truly capable of and now here's her chance.

"Alright so is everyone clear on the game plan?"

A chorus of 'Yes's' filled the court.

"Yosh! Make me proud girls!"

 

* * *

 

Both captains met in the middle of the court to shake hands before the game started as per courtesy.

"Hi" Sugai meekly greeted her, curiously shy.

Akane had thought that she'd look a lot more confident when facing off against a rival that she had been stalking for the past week now. Maybe Sugai could feel her competitive aura radiating off of her and was now getting scared of getting her butt kicked.

"Good, at least she knows not to mess around with me" Akane thought to herself as she nonchalantly extended a hand.

"Hey yourself"

Once they shook hands, Akane had made sure to squeeze her opponent's hand a little bit harder than usual, ignoring how soft and dainty the other girl's hand was and for a second there she thought she saw Sugai's face lit up in happiness as if she'd been shaking hands with the emperor himself.

"Good luck!" She bid Akane as they both got into their positions.

The whistle blew and both teams sprang into action. All thoughts of Sugai vanished as Akane concentrated fully on the game. Throughout the first quarter of the game, Akane realized that the other team was seriously good especially Sugai. The girl dodged and weaved her way through gracefully like a ballet dancer and it was impossible for Akane to guard her!

She's just that fast!

And tall too!

She passed the ball over Akane's head like it was nothing.

Akane was well known to be a fast and agile shooter but Sugai might just be in the running to beat her for the title. Sugai managed to keep up with her point for point and by the time half time came around Akane's team was only ahead by a meagre 2 points! That's hasn't happened to them in ages. Sugai's team is definitely not a team to be trifled with.

Akane sat slumped on the bench, accepting the water bottle handed over by Imaizumi who's one of the substitutes alongside Kobayashi.

"Damn, pretty and athletic. I'd totally tap that if you won't"

Akane could only glare in response.

"What happened out there Moriya? You're barely guarding her, I thought you said you had it under control?"

"She's just way too fast coach! I can't keep up with her!"

"Then get closer, make sure she doesn't have room to evade you"

Once break's over, both teams got into their respective positions to begin the next quarter.

Akane glared at Sugai, no way was she going to give the girl any room to evade her. This time it's personal. She was definitely not going to give the girl the satisfaction of winning. Her team is still ahead by 2 points so there's still time to salvage the game.

The whistle blew and Akane got ready to guard Sugai. The tallest girl on Sugai's team, Habu Mizuho passed the ball to Sugai and Akane wasted no time and sprinted into position, getting up close to her leaving her with barely any room to dodge. She hopped all over her in order to hinder her opportunity to pass. Sugai then took the only advantage she had over Akane, her height, so she tried to pass the ball over her head. Akane had predicted this and jumped higher, arms and legs tangling with Sugai's.

She could feel her balance waver and gravity taking the advantage to pull them both to the ground.

Akane could only close her eyes in anticipation of the fall. She landed painfully on her back, her breath knocked out of her and the next thing she knew, well, let's just say that everybody in the court got a little bit of fanservice served to them on a silver platter.

Sugai had lost her balance and fell and Akane could only watch in resignation as everything happened in slow motion, how Sugai had thrust out her hands to cushion her fall and her hands had landed perfectly on Akane's...breasts.

Sugai had landed right in between Akane's legs in a rather provocative position, hands on Akane's chest. Akane as well as Sugai gaped at the hands on her breasts.

Sugai, not quite believing the predicament she was in had given Akane's breasts an involuntary squeeze as if to prove to herself that it had actually happened.

Akane felt her face flush hotly, she wasn't quite sure if she was actually embarrassed or turned on by the sudden groping. She looked up and met Sugai's incredulous gaze and was totally mesmerized by her eyes, they were really beautiful and from this up close Akane could smell her sweet perfume with a hint of sweat and it's making her body feel very inappropriate things.

Like maybe ravishing her right now and there, competition be damned.

But thank god she finally came to her senses and broke the awkward moment by huffing out a small laugh which Sugai quickly returned,she leaned back and Akane took the chance and grabbed onto the other girl's shoulder. Sugai then pulled Akane up by supporting her under the elbows and they both stood up shakily whilst laughing. Both their teammates had gathered around them, some were giggling probably at the situation while some checked on them for any injuries.

Satisfied that the both of them were uninjured, the referee then blew the whistle signaling that it was time to continue the game.

As expected, Akane's team won but only by a few points ahead.

Sugai's team really did gave them the run for their money.

Akane walked to the benches while receiving multiple pats on the back and smiling victoriously at her cheering teammates. She plopped herself down on a bench. It had been a while since they found a team worth playing against and Akane was glad that they managed to win even if it was by the skin of their teeth.

As Akane basked in the post-victory haze, she saw Sugai hesitantly approaching her way. Akane bit her lip and blew out a shuddered breath, how was she supposed to look at the girl who was a moment ago sitting between her legs with their hands groping her chest?

The girl who she had accused of stalking her for weaknesses.

The girl who she presumed to be a future rival on the court.

The girl she may have a little bit of a (oh ok, a MASSIVE) crush on.

"Congratulations on winning. That was a good game"

Sugai stood in front of her with her head ducked and twisting her fingers in a shy manner.

"Thanks, you guys were not bad yourselves. Anywa-"

"A-ano!"

Akane was taken aback by the sudden exclamation, curiously looking up at the stuttering mess of a girl in front of her.

"Please excuse my behavior!" Sugai bowed low in front of her, hands clasped in a gesture of apology in front of her face.

Akane could only blink incredulously at the girl.

"Ano... I have liked you for a really long time and well I may have been a bit too overzealous in stalking you"

"Wait...you mean, you've been stalking me because you liked me? Not because you had a burning passion for basketball and wanted to find a way to take down the enemy captain?"

"E-eh no, I-"

"Sooo, the juice bar?"

"I wanted to try kale so that we'd have something in common since you like it so much. I ended up throwing up in the back alley"

"The treadmill race at the gym?"

"I wanted to impress you"

"And sharing the court?"

"I wanted to get closer to you and maybe tried to flirt with you but I got too caught up with practice"

Akane was silent, all this new information was making her brain short-circuit.

So Sugai wasn't stalking her out of rivalry but instead she actually stalked her because she had a crush on her?

Taking Akane's silence as a sign of rejection, Sugai quickly apologized in order to set things straight.

"I'm sorry, you probably hate me now. I should just leave you alone."

Sugai turned on her heels and left dejectedly without waiting for Akane's reply.

Akane was not about to let the opportunity pass so she quickly searched for a marker pen and a ball and wrote her name and number on it.

"Hey Sugai!"

Sugai looked back and barely caught the ball thrown her way. Her eyes widened at the sight of Akane's name and phone number. She looked up and saw Akane giving her a dazzling smile and a flirtatious wink.

"Call me sometimes, I'm free tomorrow"

"It's Yuuka"

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Yuuka. Sugai Yuuka"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl"

Akane smirked and left the love-struck girl who looked like she had just won the lottery to join her teammates, her own heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Soul maaaaatesss~" Imaizumi had magically appeared next to her grinning like a Cheshire cat having watched the entire exchange from the background.

"Shut up quirt" Akane hugged the laughing girl to her side feeling elated, her team just won a match and she might have just scored herself a hot date.

Today was most definitely a great day.


End file.
